Selphie's New Pet
by ResurreXtion
Summary: [One-Shot] Seifer is sick and Selphie decides to cheer him picking up a few cute animals and one not so cute along the way.


Selphie's New Pets  
  
Seifer is home, too sick to do anything. Selphie decides to go find something to cheer up her little honey-bunny, like a bunny... Sigh. I am so brain dead. I know I should be working on Seifer's Day at the Library, but with the lack of brain cells in my head, I don't think that I can finish it... Besides I'm not good at long fics, that's why this is going to be one installment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, absolutely not own Final Fantasy VIII. Sigh again.  
  
"Gah!" Seifer yelped as Selphie zoomed into the bedroom. "Selphie!" He saw the turquoise scrubs and groaned. He had picked a lousy time to get sick. He wasn't suppose to get sick for... as long as he was married to Selphie, but hey it was going to be a long time and he wasn't going to divorce her anytime soon, nor was he planning to in the future. After all, he can't be sick all the time. Besides, he got extra *special* attention when he was sick when they were dating. And the scrubs made her even cuter then she usually was... Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Ack!" Selphie yelled. She pushed Seifer down onto the bed. "You shouldn't be up." She straddled his hips as she wrestled a bag to get some medication. Seifer casually placed his hands behind his head as his wife wiggled around on top of him. She looked down at his smug grin and punched him in the stomach lightly. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Ah, ouch. Selph, could you not jump up so much?" He reached down to his crotch as to guard it from Selphie's... bouncy nature  
  
"Then behave." He gave his hallmark smirk.  
  
"Oh, I will." She punched him again.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"I'm kidding, Selph," he replied with a cough regretting that he didn't hold it back as Selphie's eyes opened so wide that he was ready to catch her eyeballs. "Selph... I don't like that look."  
  
"Ooh, you got a cough, Seif... Let's see, where is it... eureka! Cough syrup!" She pulled out a brownish bottle and tried to open the top. She shoved it to Seifer. "Help." He contemplated the situation. Either he opened the bottle and endured the disgusting liquid and be well-rewarded later or not open the bottle and face the chance of becoming castrated. Or at least deprived of any sort of relations with Selphie... He rather take his chances with the medicine. He twisted the cap with ease and passed it back to her. She poured some of the liquid into a spoon and before he could even open his mouth, she stuffed it into his mouth. He nearly choked on the cough syrup and started to cough again. "See it's a good thing you're taking this medicine." He was about to roll his eyes, but restrained himself, otherwise Selphie would have thought he had some sort of eye problem. She pulled out several pills. "Take these." She gave him the pills. He took them and gulped them down with an entire glass of water. "Okay, you better get some sleep. I'm going out to get you a surprise okay?" He was going to shrug, but again stopped before she thought he had some sort of twitch.  
  
"Okay." She stripped out of the scrubs revealing a tank and short shorts offering a good amount of leg. It was the last thing he saw as the medicine took over and made him drowsy.  
  
¤  
  
Something fuzzy was nudging him awake. Unless Selphie had managed to grow fur while he was out, he was definitely sure some sort of animal broke into his house. His eyes fluttered opened to see a wiggling nose. A wiggling ferret nose. His eyes widened and he rustled back. "Gah, back away," he fiercely hissed.  
  
"Aww, Seifer," said the oh-too-familiarly disappointed voice.  
  
"What is THAT doing in our bed, Selphie?" He pointed at the ferret.  
  
"It's a Mustela nigripes ferret, Seif. I found it on the street on my way to the *ahem* lingerie store, when I nearly ran over the poor thing. You don't mind if we... keep it," she inched closer to him, "do you?" She angled her head slightly and brought her body closer to him in a manner that had Seifer salivating furiously. He clenched his lips closed to keep himself from drooling.  
  
"No... no, not at all, I don't mind. It's a cute ferret." She jumped up, ferret in her small hands.  
  
"Did you hear that Seifie Ferret, he said you can stay!" She placed the furry creature into a small well-ventilated plastic holding pen. "Okay, Seif, get some sleep. I'm going out again." She skipped out  
  
Seifer stared at the ferret. "What have I done?" He dropped his head back onto his pillow.  
  
¤  
  
Something warm and wet was licking him. Unless Selphie was in the mood for doing something, he swore it was a dog licking him. His eyes fluttered opened to find a Doberman licking him. His eyes widened yet again as he flung the poor dog into Selphie's expectant hands. "Isn't he so cute? I saw him at the dog pound and they were about to euthanize the poor puppy." He sighed as he awaited the million-dollar question. "Can we keep him?"  
  
"Yes, Selphie."  
  
"Did you hear that Seifie Doggy, he said you can stay!" She put the dog down and it immediately scampered around and jumped back on the bed and licked Seifer. "Aww, I think he likes you, Seif." She left the room and he stared at the dog.  
  
"Well, at least you can keep me company. I think she's gonna keep reeling guys like you in. I hope it's worth it. Seifie Doggy."  
  
¤  
  
Yet again something was persistent in waking him up. This time it felt like a finger. It could not possibly Selphie. She was a lot louder and generally he woke up immediately when he could smell the vanilla scent in her hair. His eyes fluttered open yet again to see something on the lines of a gap- toothed yokel and city street bum. He jumped back to bump into Selphie. She latched her arms around his neck. "Look Seif!" she squealed in utter delight. "I found a hobo! Can we keep him?"  
  
"NO!" Seifer yelled turning to face her. "Are you out of your mind?" She looked at him in hurt innocence. "There are places for people like him, Selph. It's called a homeless shelter!"  
  
"You're so mean!"  
  
"Selph..."  
  
"You let me keep the ferret and the dog, but not the hobo! He's nicer then the other two combine! He even helped me pick out a outfit to cheer you up!" Seifer's mind sputtered to a halt. He slowly turned his head to look at Selphie straight in the eye.  
  
"You. Let. Him. Look. At. You. While. In. A. Lingerie. Store."  
  
"Actually it was a brassiere store." The veins in Seifer's forehead visibly popped out. He stood up and dragged the hobo out of the room and then to the front door. He opened the door and kicked the hobo out. He stepped back into the bedroom pushing the ferret pen and the Doberman out. He turned to Selphie and his brain practically stopped when his eyes fell on her and what covered her body. Or what was suppose to cover her body.  
  
"Being sick is definitely worth it."  
  
THE END  
  
Of course this is longer, but alas it calls for a rating far in the abyss from PG-13. When I can, I just might post it on my site... 


End file.
